


« All For You »

by zigzachary



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Akamatsu minds her own damn business and probably dates Chabashira, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Ultimate Talents (Dangan Ronpa), Bullying, F/F, F/M, Gay Panic, Hinata is here too hi Hinata, I might be gay, I swear to god this one isn’t abusive or toxic they both just have some serious problems, I was going to take these tags seriously but now here I am, I will probably be very slow with this, In secret of course, Komaeda is kinda like Ouma’s dad but not officially, M/M, Manipulative Saihara, Momota is very aggressive but he means well, Most of them are gay, Not full on smut but there will be very heated scenes later on, Not to Ouma though, Ouma and Komaeda are also loaded, Ouma is terrified of everyone and everything, Panic Attacks, Paranoia, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Saihara beats the shit out of Ouma’s bullies, Saihara has obsessive tendencies, Saihara will probably pull a pity party, Saihara’s parents were arrested for domestic violence so he lives with his uncle, Saiou soul food, Shinguji’s absolutely fucking loaded, Shinguji’s sister doesn’t exist, Shunguji and Amami too, Sometimes I forgot Komaeda exists, Stalking, Yonaga’s on crack, pregame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zigzachary/pseuds/zigzachary
Summary: Ouma Kokichi moves halfway across Japan to attend Hope’s Peak, a prestigious high school with a costly entrance fee. His new classmates prove to be a challenge, but one stands out among the rest — a friend, or a foe? His name is Saihara Shuuichi and never has a boy’s motives been so unclear.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	« All For You »

**Author's Note:**

> “Ah, so it’s my turn…”
> 
> Kokichi raised his head slightly at the voice, reasonably assuming that Momota had called on the next student, apparently leaving Kokichi for last. In a split second, however, it struck the violette that none of the names he’d heard thus far belonged to the scary, mysterious boy from earlier, and by process of elimination, that meant this one must be…
> 
> “…my name’s Saihara Shuuichi.”

Barely any sunlight filtered through the morning’s overcast sky to illuminate the freezing cold bedroom, leaving a rather short, dark-haired boy in dim light as he shakily got dressed into his new school uniform. The cold air against his bare skin left him shivering, but that wasn’t the sole reason for his uneasiness; not that it was at all a surprising situation, but Kokichi Ouma was already panicking about his first day of highschool, both due to the drastically new atmosphere he’d have to get used to, and the complete strangers he’d end up with for classmates. 

Fifteen entire strangers, he heard, would be in the same class as Kokichi for their next few highschool years. Who knew what kind of people they would be to him? 

A knock on his bedroom door caused him to jolt momentarily, interrupting his thoughts.

“You alright in there, Ouma-kun? I’ve made breakfast, in case you’d like some...” a familiarly soft voice came through, forcing Kokichi out of his panic for just a second. In some way, it was always a welcome voice to be heard — one of the few and only people he could bring himself to trust.

“I-I’m okay, Komaeda-kun…” he mumbled quietly in reply, “I’ll be out in j-just a second!”

“Please don’t take too long,” his roommate sighed, and soon the sound of slow footsteps shuffling away from the door indicated that the taller student had left.

After some brief silence, Kokichi let out an exasperated sigh he didn’t realise he’d been holding in, forcing himself to look up and into the mirror leaned against his wall; in the reflection all he saw was a dangerously underweight boy in a white undershirt, brown button-up jacket and matching brown pants… 

Kokichi had never seen such a boring uniform in his life, not to mention it didn’t help him look any less pitifully fragile and weak. As much as he hated it, the small boy threw his school bag over his shoulder with a huff and left his room, not entirely looking forward to breakfast despite his stomach’s painful neediness.

The vague smell of eggs and toast wafting through the kitchen pulled Kokichi to the table, sitting down where a plate of breakfast had already been laid out as Komaeda poured them both some juice —the senior student was already dressed too, his long, fluffy white hair pulled back into a neat ponytail. 

Kokichi started to eat his food in total silence, internally distracted by his paranoia until Komaeda spoke again to snap him out of it. 

“You look more nervous than usual,” he commented, sounding like more of an observation rather than a genuine concern for the smaller boy. 

Kokichi neglected to give a verbal response, just shaking his head slightly in reply.

Yet then again, of course he was nervous — Komaeda had been attending this school for two years already, but Kokichi had never even stepped foot on the grounds, so the suddenly brand new environment was going to freak him out enough as it was.

Within minutes, Kokichi pushed his chair away from the table and stood up. He’d only eaten half his food, and even if he wanted to, he couldn’t eat that much when he was so nervous. Komaeda glanced up and gave a disappointed sigh, although he didn’t argue. 

After packing some extra bits and pieces into his bag, Kokichi opened the front door and left the apartment in a hurry, ignoring the cold, brisk morning air as it hit his face sharply.

═══*.·:·.☽✧ ✦ ✧☾.·:·.*═══

The deafening sound of Kokichi’s heartbeat ringing in his ears did nothing to soothe the small boy’s anxiety, and as he approached the classroom door, every possible thought of what could go wrong sped through his mind faster than he could keep up with. In the end, the only thing that managed to push him through that door was the sheer force of panic and fear of being late for his first class at this school, and from Kokichi’s perspective, opening that door may well have been the most difficult feat he’d ever faced in that moment.

The second that the door opened and the nearly full classroom came into view, the plum-haired boy felt his heart drop even deeper into his stomach; almost every student in this classroom was drastically larger than him, and surely stronger, too. At just a first glance, he could easily detect a couple incredibly large and well-muscled looking boys, one with such a height it was hard to believe he could possibly be entirely human.

Initially, perhaps due to his entirely silent arrival (let alone his short stature), none of the students have taken any particular notice of Kokichi’s presence, which was supported by the fact that most of them were already deep in their own conversations with one another. This relief however, was rather short-lived.

“Everyone, everyone! Hush yourselves, another two classmates seem to have joined us!”

_Two of us…?_

As far as Kokichi had recalled, nobody was with him in the hallway and he assumed he would have heard someone approaching. Alas, that proved to be a faulty assumption, one Kokichi quickly blamed on being too distracted by his own crippling anxiety.

With a brief glance over his shoulder — more or less through the very corner of his eyes as to prevent his surprise being too obvious — stood quite the much taller boy, sporting a near identical uniform to Kokichi’s save for an outstanding striped blue tie, and a dark hat on his head pulled downwards to hide the majority of his facial features. The look gave him an aura of mystery, however not in the typical good sense like in a detective movie or any kind of captivating novel. 

This boy was terrifying at a first glance. What a better way to explain it, than to say a deep-rooted sense of danger so thick it could be palpable, was simply radiating from him? 

There was only one reassurance, and it was entirely instinct based, in that the mysterious boy seemed to smell faintly of vanilla and cinnamon. Kokichi ruled it out as an overuse of deodorant — the stranger looked like the sweaty type in the first place.

He didn’t seem to notice Kokichi’s rather frightened staring, much to the latter’s relief.

The student who initially called the two in the doorway out to the others — just as short of a girl as Kokichi, wearing a thin bright yellow cardigan over her uniform, despite already standing out perfectly fine on her own with those two long white pigtails draped over her shoulders — wandered over sporting a smile beaming just as bright as her choice in outfit, hands held together behind her back.

“Very good morning, you two! So, who might you be?”

Kokichi wasn’t going to open his mouth to begin with, but if he did, she’d have cut him off anyway.

“Ah, wait, forget about that for now! Some of the others have suggested a self-introduction circle, so save your breath for then!”

Just as quickly as she made herself known, the girl practically danced away with what seemed to be not a single care in the world. That kind of confidence — or rather, ignorance — was somewhat fascinating to Kokichi, however more in a bitter way than positively.

He couldn’t help but let out a near silent groan of contempt at her carelessness as he watched her disappear back into the crowd, until he realised he was still standing in the doorway and he had no other option now but to find a desk to sit down at.

Kokichi was only just about to make a move to step further into the classroom when he froze still, feeling intense eyes staring burning holes into him; he couldn’t see anyone else turned in his direction, so by process of elimination… The violette tilted his head up slightly, only to catch a glimpse of the taller student glaring down at him from underneath the brim of his hat — Kokichi could’ve sworn he saw the other’s smirk before they started moving away. 

With his own fearful eyes trained on the figure of the mysterious boy, Kokichi watched him sit down at a desk toward the back of the classroom, and made a mental note to himself to avoid that classmate at all costs. In so little as a glare, he had already declared this one a threat. 

Nonetheless, he too had to find his own desk, so Kokichi selected an empty seat near the front of the classroom yet against the far wall.

A few minutes passed quietly on Kokichi’s end (though perhaps he just had a knack for tuning out such noise like that of the bustling conversations in the classroom), until one voice came to stand out among the rest.

“All of ya, shut your stupid traps!”

Just like that, the class fell immediately silent. Kokichi’s gaze drifted over to the source of the powerful demand, finding a similarly purple-haired student standing on a desk in the centre of the classroom. He was tall, very tall, and courtesy of his ridiculous gelled hair, he seemed to almost touch the roof.

“Amami suggested holding some gay introduction circle, so that’s what we’re fuckin’ doing!”

The much larger boy took a quick glance around the room, then slammed his fists together in what Kokichi could only assume was a display of dominance or some such.

“The name’s Momota Kaito, and if any of you rats even think about forgetting it, I’ll chuck ya halfway across the school!”

A murmur of audibly fearful agreement rumbled through the classroom, earning them all a strangely appreciative nod from Momota, who moved to sit down on the desk rather than stand any longer. He held a fist to his chin, briefly surveying the classroom before he pointed out someone seemingly at random, prompting them to speak next.

“M-Me? Ah, I suppose…my name is Toujou Kirumi.”

The neatly-dressed girl with pale green, somewhat unusually greyish hair gave a polite bow from where she was sitting, although she appeared to be avoiding eye contact with anyone. 

With what Kokichi could survey, Toujou seemed to have a nice and pretty face, something radiating a soft air of motherly kindness and protection, although her outward timidity and antisocial nature thwarted that exact feeling of safety with its insecurity.

Momota offered her another nod, and quickly moved on to the next person, this time pointing out a rather short girl sporting deep crimson hair — in all fairness on her behalf, she didn’t seem to be paying any attention to what was going on.

“Huh…? N-Nnnah, my name…is Yumeno Himiko.”

After quickly remembering just how many students were in this class, Kokichi decided to offset the surveying of his classmates until later. Instead he just listened in to the introductions, because he could at the very least take a note of everyone’s names.

“Shinguuji Korekiyo. It is nice to meet you all.”

“Oh, the name’s Hoshi Ryouma.”

“I-I’m Chabashira Tenko! D-Don’t touch me…!”

“Hi, I’m Akamatsu Kaede.”

“Hello! Gonta’s name is Gokuhara Gonta.”

Eventually, even then, Kokichi couldn’t entirely manage to keep his focus straight. The rest of the introductions blended into the back of his mind as he traced a finger over the practically historic markings carved into his desk by years of vandals with scissors.

Moments, seconds, minutes… he hadn’t bothered to take any note of how much time had passed, only that he could still hear voices around him in the introduction circle. Kokichi had entirely phased out, staring into blank space, until a flicker of red in the corner of his vision caught his attention. A female student — short, though still taller than Kokichi — sat down at the desk beside him in the row.

Something about her dark and eerie appearance despite the bland uniform registered as familiar in Kokichi’s head, but he couldn’t quite place it. Perhaps he’d just seen her in a crowd once before? Surely he’d remember such long hair, piercing red eyes, sharp features…

_Ah, wait a moment-_

“H-Harukawa-san?”

The murmur left his mouth before he could think to stop it, and in hindsight, Kokichi found he actually didn’t want to have caught her attention at all.

Years ago, he guessed, they’d been in foster care together.

  
  
  


˚₊·͟͟͞➳❥

  
  
  


_Kokichi cowered in the corner of the children’s room, sitting on the floor with his back pressed against the wall, knees tucked up to his chest. He buried his face into his tightly folded arms — crying was a sign of weakness, he’d learnt that the hard way._

_Upon feeling footsteps through the floor approaching him, Kokichi’s head shot up in fear, only for deep lavender eyes to meet sharp yet empathetic-looking crimson ones._

_“Who brought you here?”_

_The girl’s voice had been sharp, betraying her softer features, but nonetheless there was a detectable overtone of concern in her words._

_“I d-don’t know… th-they yelled at Mom and Dad and t-took me away in a c-car…”_

_Despite Kokichi’s trembling voice, the girl just gave him a gentle nod._

_“Are you okay?”_

_The violette shook his head softly in response, biting his lip in an attempt not to let himself sob. He heard a little shuffling, followed by a small huff as the girl slid down the wall to sit beside him._

_“I’m Harukawa Maki,” she whispered, “I’ve always been here.”_

_“O-Ouma Kokichi…”_

_“Is that your name?”_

_Kokichi gave a confirming nod._

_“I’ll make sure I never forget it,” Harukawa mumbled, tilting her head to look down at Kokichi._

_The small boy couldn’t help but allow a slight smile to creep onto his face._

_“I’ll t-try not to f-forget yours, either…”_

_Unlike Kokichi, Harukawa didn’t smile in response — although there was a slight glimmer of gratitude in her eyes._

  
  
  


˚₊·͟͟͞➳❥

  
  
  


That’s where the conversation ended, at the time. They both sat against the wall for god knows how long, until one of the adults called them into another room for dinner. 

Now, Harukawa only turned her head just enough to glare at Kokichi through the corner of her eye. The same hiddenly kind eyes that once comforted him seemed so unbelievably full of malice and discontent, like she had some kind of grudge against him… but what for?

Before Kokichi could rack his brain for the answer to his own question, Momota called on Harukawa to introduce herself, which allowed the other to easily divert her glare elsewhere, anywhere but Kokichi. The violette tried to ignore the pang of insecure guilt that brought him, turning to stare back down at his desk instead.

Fourteen of the students in the class had been introduced, leaving just Kokichi and one other yet to be called on. For almost every name he’d heard, Kokichi did no more than connect a face to the name, so that he wouldn’t forget it.

_Momota Kaito, Toujo Kirumi, Yumeno Himiko, Shinguuji Korekiyo, Hoshi Ryouma, Chabashira Tenko, Akamatsu Kaede, Gokuhara Gonta, Iidabashi Kiibo, Yonaga Anjii, Iruma Miu, Amami Rantarou, Harukawa Maki, Shirogane Tsumugi, and-_

“Ah, so it’s my turn…”

Kokichi raised his head slightly at the voice, reasonably assuming that Momota had called on the next student, apparently leaving Kokichi for last. In a split second, however, it struck the violette that none of the names he’d heard thus far belonged to the scary, mysterious boy from earlier, and by process of elimination, that meant this one must be…

“…my name’s Saihara Shuuichi.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi!! welcome to my first ever fic i guess?? this probably won’t be of any where near good enough quality until i really start to get the hang of it, but we’ll see to that with time!! either way oh my god i’m so sorry for such the short chapter- the only thing really fuelling me to keep working on this is peer and viewer support, so if you wanna see more of this fic, please please please let me know in the comments!! any support helps and let’s me know you wanna read more!! i have a whole script planned out for this storyline so it’s not like i’ll be stumped for ideas any time soon—


End file.
